


secretly exchange·偷换 04

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 6





	secretly exchange·偷换 04

第二天孙东柱躺在床上发烧，忙前忙后照顾孙东柱的金建学一定想不到，孙东柱是因为什么发烧的。

与外表看起来可能不太一样，金建学其实很会照顾人。  
孙东柱陷在光怪陆离的梦里难以醒来的时候，金建学叫醒他，把刚烧好的粥喂到他嘴边。  
小孩的身体一般都很健康，刚刚出了一点汗，金建学去摸他额头的时候发现温度已经退的差不多，才安下心来，摸了摸他被汗水浸的乱糟糟的碎发。  
“最近太忙了，好久没有给你做饭，”金建学一边给他吹凉勺子里的粥一边念叨，“总在外面吃饭就是容易生病…”  
然后他看见孙东柱漂亮的眼睛里啪地掉下一滴泪来，落到了碗里。  
金建学有点慌，立刻把碗放到旁边抱住他。  
“怎么了怎么了，太难受了吗？我们去医院吧？”  
孙东柱脸埋在他怀里，摇了摇头。  
“粥不好吃吗？…但是你今天都没有吃东西了，必须吃一点…等你病好好了我给你做…”  
“不是的…”孙东柱吸了吸鼻子，打断他：“我没事。”  
因为别的男人生病，却被金建学悉心照料的感觉让他觉得害怕，但是即使做了错事依旧被细腻宠爱的感觉满足了恶毒的占有欲和自负感，从内心最黑暗的地方生出香甜的枝枝蔓蔓，酸涩地缠住他了。  
他把胳膊从被子下面伸出来，长袖睡衣袖口下面露出一点圆圆的粉嫩的指尖，抱住了金建学。  
“谢谢建学哥。”  
“还有，…我爱你。”  
孙东柱爱撒娇爱粘他，却很少说这样的情话，金建学有点惊讶，但也只当他因为生病变得感性了，亲了亲他的脸和额头。  
“继续睡吧？”  
孙东柱点了点头。  
金建学要松开他的时候他却抱的更紧了，不愿放手。  
“我和你一起睡吗？”  
“但是我要先去洗碗欸…”  
孙东柱从鼻子里发出一声轻轻的嗯声，句尾耍赖撒娇一样的拖长了。他的气息喷在金建学脖子边上，也不管是否会传染，就那样整个人贴着他。  
“好吧…那你病好了要帮我洗碗哦…”  
金建学保持着被抱着的姿势，把两个人塞进被子里裹好，那里面还有一团潮湿的热气，应该是不太舒服的。  
然后孙东柱枕着他的胳膊，又闭上了眼睛。

孙东柱做了一个梦。  
梦里他坐在大学的礼堂里，灯光暗下又亮起，不知道主人是谁的甜美女声响起来：“下面我们欢迎主席团成员一一来给大家讲几句话。”  
孙东柱想起来了，这是大一的时候，学生会新干事第一场见面会，也是他第一次见到金建学。  
“大家好，我是金建学，来自学前教育专业，今年大四，现在是老学长了。”金建学穿着白衬衫，没有打领带，站在灯光下，显得格外有光彩。  
这个学长看起来像是体院的，居然是学学前教育的……孙东柱在心里悄悄嘀咕，又看向手里的学生会手册，“副主席 金建学”几个字旁边，是那人的证件照，不像其他人笑得拘谨或者一本正经，他的表情很放松，只是嘴角微微挑起来，眼睛里很有神采。  
但是看不出是个什么样的人。孙东柱看了看照片，又看了看台上的金建学，那人简单但是有力地讲了两句便下了台，退到了聚光灯之外。

眼看着自己马上就要毕业，金建学也已经工作了几年，孙东柱才发现，原来不知不觉，在一起就已经快三年。  
在孙东柱的下意识里，最好的时候是金建学也在学校里的时候。两个人真正相熟并不是在学生会，而是在街舞社，那天孙东柱坐在练习室的地板上看社团的学长学姐们表演，突然有一个穿着卫衣扣着帽子的人被起哄推了出来，等那人摘下帽子，孙东柱才知道，原来是金建学。  
彼时金建学对于孙东柱来说还是不熟悉的、也不可能认识的学长，印象还停留在他穿着白衬衣在台上发言的样子，结果合着音乐，他跳了一段很漂亮很流畅的舞，结束之后，鼓掌的人里，孙东柱可能是最激动的那一个。  
后来孙东柱才知道，金建学是在那个时候，第一次注意到他的。  
“大老远就看到你个傻子，激动得脸都有点红，在那给我鼓掌。”金建学捏了一下孙东柱的鼻子，这样说道，“我跳舞那么好看吗？”  
孙东柱猛点头的时候，看到金建学耳朵有点泛红。

后来孙东柱才知道，金建学是分管他们部门的主管主席。跟其他主席布置完任务甩手不管不同，他们部门负责统筹学生会的杂事，事情很多，金建学常常带着他们一起完成任务，完全不摆架子。  
以及，意料之外的，其实是一个很细致有耐心的人。也许是因为他的专业吧？孙东柱望着他忙来忙去的背影，这么想到。  
他们部门的新干事们，都需要在学生会轮岗值班。孙东柱值班的那天课很多，昨天晚上又熬夜做了作业，就连值班也是掏出电脑来补数据，不知不觉外面天色暗了，孙东柱也睡着了。  
再醒来时，记忆的开头是一个人的手拍上自己的肩头，孙东柱猛地惊醒，一抬头，发现笑着坐在他身边的，是金建学。  
“学长……”孙东柱感觉自己做了错事，赶紧站起来，一直低着头，“实在是对不起，我也不知道我怎么就睡着了……”  
“太累了吧？”金建学歪了歪头，“我不是学统计的，但是我也听说过你们系作业很多压力很大。没关系的。”

从那之后，金建学在孙东柱心里的多了别人看不到的温柔，一直延续到现在。  
孙东柱醒过来，侧了个身，原来被自己抱着的金建学，不知不觉也睡着了。他原本是要上班的，结果因为自己半夜发烧，他就忙着请假，买药，做饭，一直都没有睡觉。  
在一起的生活和孙东柱预想其实不太一样，越来越熟悉之后，金建学像暴露了本性一样，总喜欢开些无聊又没完没了的玩笑，孙东柱听烦了就打他或者咬他，他当下被咬的乱叫，下次依旧毛手毛脚来招惹他。  
不过他生病，或是遇到什么大事的时候，金建学甚至要比以前还温柔，轻手轻脚把他捧在手里护在心尖上，一点委屈都不让他受。  
刚刚憋回去的眼泪，此时此刻又不自觉地流出来，顺着孙东柱的眼角渗进枕头里。  
他看着金建学熟睡的侧脸，突然想起那个黄昏，金建学站在自己身边，看着自己熟睡的样子，会不会想到过未来有一天，两个人会成为如此亲密的关系呢。

其实只是一点小病，但是在金建学强烈要求下孙东柱还是在家里休息了几日。  
终于出门的那天，像是巧合又不是巧合的样子，他又在便利店里看到了金英助。  
是孙东柱不太常见的样子，可能刚下班，穿着的西装笔挺地一点褶皱都看不到，胸口的手绢都被折成完美的形状，微微地露在口袋外面。   
眼前的人是害自己生病的罪魁祸首，又加上被金建学事无巨细地照顾了好几天的愧疚，孙东柱一瞬间燃起了怒火，不过他还没来得及走掉，金英助就发现他了，像做过无数次的那样顺手给他结了帐。  
他把孙东柱的方便食品都丢在后座，一边给孙东柱开着车门一边问他想吃什么东西。  
等到孙东柱吃人嘴软，摸着饱饱的肚子的时候，就一点怨言都说不出来了，  
不过他还是问了，刮着属于另一个胃的巧克力蛋糕：  
“你怎么这么过分，我都生病了…”  
金英助早就吃完了，正在研究菜单，闻言抬起头来指着空空的一桌盘子：  
“这不是请你吃饭了吗？”  
然后他顿了顿，不知道想起了什么。  
“况且，没有我，建学也能把你照顾的很好啊。”  
他说到名字的时候，语气有点奇异的酸楚感。孙东柱努力询着他的眼睛想知道这情感的来源，不过金英助没有给他这个机会。  
金英助突然起身，隔着桌子向他探过来，脸在他眼前放大到眩晕的程度。  
孙东柱惊呆了，叉子含在嘴里还没有拿出来，金英助侧过头去，拿手指抹掉了他嘴角沾着的一点巧克力涂层，仔细端详了两眼沾在指尖的黑色巧克力，然后伸出一点舌尖舔掉了。  
那一瞬间发生的很快，孙东柱觉得他的鼻息仿佛还在自己脸颊上，耳朵立刻烧起来了。  
金英助凑近他时候的眼神就好像，如果这不是在公共场合，就会立刻吻上来一样。  
直到金英助憋不住笑起来，孙东柱才发觉自己是被调戏了。他无语地抿着嘴，拿叉子指着金英助难得做了造型竖起来的头发问：  
“你今天怎么打扮成这个样子？”  
“今天开展示会了…”，金英助对着窗户模糊的反射拨弄了一下鬓角的碎发：“怎么了，太好看了吗？”  
“……”  
孙东柱自觉对金英助的无耻自恋程度低估了，嘟囔了一句什么埋着头去解决那份甜食了。  
金英助没有听清楚，追问了几句未果，只好放弃。  
他是在之后的一次才知道孙东柱说了什么的。  
那段时间吕焕雄公司部门遇到问题加班加的昏天黑地，连他们早就预约过的一家很有名的餐厅都没有时间去。因为是好不容易等到的排号，金英助最终决定自己去吃了。  
他在那里好死不死地碰到了金建学和孙东柱。  
饭桌上的三个人心照不宣又各怀鬼胎，旁边的金建学和他挨得很近，对面的金英助微笑着看着他说话，平和地有些可怕。  
孙东柱找了个借口从这个氛围里面逃出来，心里腹诽着金英助装模做样的大人样子真可怕，才冲干净手上的泡沫就被身后的人抱了满怀。  
气息扑入他鼻腔的那一刻他就认出了金英助，气急败坏地拿手肘顶着金英助贴近的身体：  
“你干什么呢？建学哥呢！”  
金英助没等他说完话就拿手指抵住了他的嘴，然后强硬地贴上了自己嘴唇。  
孙东柱又奋力挣扎了许久，金英助才稍稍放开他。  
“你疯了吗，会被看到的…！”孙东柱急得眉眼都挤在一起。  
“那就让他知道吧？“金英助舔了舔嘴唇，然后又封住了他的嘴。  
这样雷同的对话重复了好几次，孙东柱终于被亲的没了脾气。  
他把头埋进金英助颈窝里，闷闷地喘着气。  
“…你这个…”他隔着衣服咬了一口，金英助吃痛“啊“了一声，这一次听清了他的话。  
“坏男人啊…”  
孙东柱终于推开金英助，脸上和眼角都飞起了红晕，盯着他的瞳孔却异常的冷静。  
金英助一瞬间觉得自己被审视了，错愕地再去确认的时候，孙东柱抬手揉起了眼睛，像平常一样软软绵绵地开口了：  
“我以后再也不要见你了…”


End file.
